L'oubli n'efface pas les péchés
by KaizokuNoYume
Summary: An 1509. Marijoa est attaquée. Tout les esclaves sont libérés et un Tenryuubito gravement blessé. A Shabondy, une enfant est sauvée de la noyade et recueillie par d'anciens pirates. Après un mois de convalescence, elle rouvre enfin les yeux. OC story
1. Amnesia

**Update:** 10/02/2015

Bonjour, bonsoir, à vous qui venez lire ma première Fan Fiction. \(^0^)/

Celle-ci se déroule dans l'univers de One Piece, bien avant que notre cher Luffy prenne le large pour la première fois. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un personnage que j'ai créé il y a quelques années de cela...

Je me suis décidée à écrire cette FF car beaucoup de gens m'ont posés des questions à propos de mon personnage et de son passé, souhaitant pouvoir également lire son histoire. C'est chose faite. Je ne suis pas très doué en écriture, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

**Pour infos**, cette FF ne contient _ni Yaoi, ni Yuri, ni Hentai, ni romance improbable_ ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Je suis très attachée à l'œuvre originale, et j'essaie d'y rester le plus fidèle possible. ;w;

Bien sur, je suis ouverte à toute critiques, à conditions qu'elles soient justifiées par un commentaire constructif ~ No hate, plz.

_Les personnages de cette FF, autre que l'héroïne, sont propres à l'œuvre originale One Piece et appartiennent au géniallissime **Eiichiro Oda** ~ _

Sur ce, bonne lecture du premier chapitre !

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Amnesia<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Je suis debout au milieu des flammes. Les gens sont bruyants et courent dans tous les sens autour de moi pour échapper aux flammes...<em>  
><em> J'ai très mal, surtout à la tête, et j'ai aussi très froid malgré la chaleur dégagée par l'incendie. Il y a trois silhouettes devant moins, des filles, qui s'enfuient. Je ne me souviens pas d'elles, pourtant j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà vu. Je tente de les suivre, mais il n'y a rien à faire, mes jambes sont trop lourdes, je ne peux pas courir… Où est-ce que je suis exactement ?<em>

_Soudain, quelqu'un qui s'approche de moi, quelqu'un de très grand et dont la peau est aussi rouge que la braise. Qui est-ce ? Je ne le reconnais pas._  
><em>J'y vois mal, très mal. Mes yeux me font mal, pourtant je ne bouge pas, cette personne ne me fait pas peur. Il me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.<em>  
><em>Il me prend le bras. Sa main est étrange ; elle est humide et gluante. Sa peau semble coller à la mienne et est recouverte d'écailles. Il serre si fort, ça fait mal…<em>  
><em>L'homme me tire sur quelques mètres, puis me projette vers l'avant. Il veut que je m'en aille ? Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens pas…<em>

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je continue de marcher. D'autres personnes arrivent. Je les connais… mais je ne me souviens pas de ces gens. Je ne les aime pas, je les déteste ! Je me sens très énervée et j'aimerais leur faire mal. Oui, je veux leur faire mal. Mais je m'en fiche, je l'ai déjà fait ! … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne sais plus…_  
><em>Mais ma colère se change en peur. Ils me courent après. J'ai peur… Mon corps s'enfuit tout seul. Ces gens me tirent dessus, mais je saignais déjà… Je cours le plus loin possible, de toutes mes forces.<em>

_Je m'arrête d'un seul coup. Je ne peux plus avancer. Il y a de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau devant moi. Et c'est haut, très haut. J'ai peur… J'ai peur ! Je ne peux pas sauter... Je me retourne, ils m'ont encerclés et me visent avec leurs armes. Je crie. Je crie très fort. J'entends un grand bruit, assourdissant, et une grande douleur. Puis plus rien…_

* * *

><p>Je n'avais plus froid, je n'avais plus mal. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais autour de moi… Ils n'étaient plus là. Tout était si calme. J'étais allongée. L'air était doux, parfumé d'une légère odeur de tabac. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout.<br>Je me redressais pour regarder mes mains. Elles étaient couvertes de quelques petits pansements. Je touchais mes bras, puis mon visage. Des bandages entouraient ma tête et recouvraient mon œil droit, mais pourtant, je n'avais pas mal.

Je voulais me lever, mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. Je me léchais les lèvres, elles étaient sèches, et j'avais un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Je regardais plus attentivement la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles, des chaises, des tabourets et des tables. Sur l'une des tables, il y avait quelques sacs plein mais j'ignorais de quoi, peut-être de la nourriture ? Je l'espérais car j'avais extrêmement faim…

J'étais en train de me demander où j'étais, quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la petite clochette qui se trouvait au-dessus. Quelqu'un entra en parlant. Il ne parlait pas très fort, pourtant il appelait quelqu'un. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, il avait l'air un peu âgé, je voyais très bien que ses longs cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de quelques cheveux gris.

En me voyant, il se stoppa net quelques secondes. Il posa la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main sur le comptoir à côté de la porte, et s'avança vers moi. Il marchait lentement, et prudemment. Je ne bougeais pas, et le laissais s'approcher, les poings serrés. Il s'assit doucement à côté de moi, sans un bruit, sur une chaise qui était déjà là depuis mon réveil. C'était sa place, je le sentais.

Je le regardais, l'air méfiant. Le reflet de ses lunettes s'effaça à la seconde où il s'assit. Il avait un regard sévère, mais bienfaisant. Mes poings se desserrèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu es réveillé on dirait. Comment te sens-tu, petite ? »

Il me questionna d'un ton doux et rassurant. Je comprenais bien ce qu'il disait, et je lui répondis en remuant légèrement la tête, pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Ma bouche s'ouvrait, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. J'espérais qu'il comprenne. Et apparemment c'était le cas.

Il sourit légèrement, le reflet de ses lunettes cachant de nouveau ses yeux. Il se leva et alla vers la table où étaient posés les sacs. Il chercha négligemment dedans, et en sortit un bocal avec une étiquette rouge. Il se dirigea vers moi tout en l'ouvrant, et en sortit une drôle de chose, toute aussi rouge que l'étiquette. Il en mordit une grosse partie, il ne lui en restait qu'un petit bout entre les doigts. Il le tendit vers mon visage.

« Tiens, ça t'aidera à parler. »

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'avais si faim. Comme ça avait l'air de se manger, je le laissais pousser le morceau rouge entre mes lèvres. Je le mordis un peu avant de l'avaler. Pas très consistant… enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé juste avant que ma bouche et mes lèvres se mettent à me brûle, j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient en feu ! Je sentais les larmes couler de mon œil. C'était très fort ! Je parvins finalement à pousser un cri avant de me mettre à tousser. Je regarde le vieil homme qui avait essayé de m'empoissonner. Il riait. Moi, j'étais très énervée, et je me mis à crier :

- « Ça va pas la tête ! J'ai failli mourir ! »

- « Ah, ça oui ! Mais pas à cause du piment, crois-moi. », dit-il, d'un air moqueur.

Il me ramena très vite un verre d'eau, que je bu d'une traite. Je soupirais de soulagement, enfin débarrassé de cet incendie buccal. Il se rassit à mes côtés. J'avais retrouvé la parole, j'allais pouvoir lui poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres autant que ce fameux « piment » qu'il venait de me faire manger. Je le regardais finalement dans les yeux avec gravité.

- « Qui êtes-vous, vieil homme… ? Et moi, qui suis-je… ? »


	2. Heiki

**Update:** 10/02/2015

Bonjour, Bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

Je suis content de vous voir là, ça veut dire que le premier chapitre vous a intéressé ou plu... \(;w;)/

J'ai eu plein de commentaires très sympathiques sur le premier chapitre, j'espère donc que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant :D

Bonne lecture ! :3

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Heiki<strong>

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'était installé en guise de réponse à ma question. Je finis par baisser les yeux, un peu déroutée. Je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien. Rien du tout. Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Je lui demandais qui il était, mais peut-être que nous nous connaissions. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne me répondait pas… Je l'avais peut-être rendu triste, du coup ? Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas désolée du tout…<p>

Le vieil homme avait aussi le regard baissé. Il semblait pensif… mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Il releva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire chaleureux.

-« Tu as tout oublié, alors ? Tant mieux, ça nous facilitera les choses ! », Dit-il en riant à gorge déployée.

Il riait ? Je ne trouvais pourtant pas la situation très amusante… Bien qu'en y repensant, je ne ressentais pas la moindre envie de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Même si je gardais un léger sentiment de curiosité, au moins à propos de mon nom…

-« Ce n'est pas drôle… » Je restais muette quelques seconde avant d'ajouter. « En fait, vous n'en savez rien. C'est pour ça que vous riez, hein ? »

-« Tout juste, ma petite ! »

Il continua de rire encore quelques instants. Son rire grave m'agaçait. Mais je ne me doutais pas une seconde que l'homme cachait en réalité une profonde inquiétude et beaucoup de tristesse derrière son rire… Il était très bon acteur.

Un grognement provenant de mon estomac effaça ma mine renfrognée d'un seul coup. J'avais vraiment très faim… Le rouge qui avait coloré mes joues juste après ce gargouillement très indélicat fit sourire l'homme en face de moi. Il avait cessé de rire, et me regardait avec un regard tendre.

-« Ne… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ! C'est dégoutant. », M'offusquais-je.

Ma remarque le fit rire de nouveau. Il se leva pour se diriger à nouveau vers les fameux sacs posé sur la table.

-« C'est vrai que tu dois avoir faim, après avoir dormit tout ce temps. 'T'étais déjà pas très épaisse en arrivant, si tu ne manges pas quelque chose rapidement, tu vas mourir. », S'amusa-t-il.

Il riait toujours dans sa barbe, alors que je trouvais ce constat plutôt inquiétant... Je le regardais d'un air exaspéré. Mais qui c'était, celui-là ?

-« Enfin, tu as tenu plus longtemps que je le pensais. », Rajouta-t-il, l'air de se justifier. « Ça tombe bien, Shakky a justement fait les courses il y a quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Il ne pensait surement pas à mal… mais sa dernière question me mit très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne me souvenais même pas de ce qu'on pouvait manger…

Une main se posa sur ma tête. Je relevais les yeux doucement. Il était revenu vers moi si vite, je ne l'avais même pas vu faire, mais je l'avais senti arriver. Il s'était téléporté ?

-« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas. Tiens, je te propose ça. » Il me tendit quelque chose. « Dis-moi si tu aimes. »

Je pris dans mes mains ce qui semblait être… une petite barquette en bois. J'en regardais le contenu avec attention. Il y avait à l'intérieur six boules recouvertes de sauce et de saupoudrées de petits copeaux blanchâtres qui semblaient bouger tout seuls, dansant sous la chaleur de ce mets inconnu. Est-ce que c'était vivant… ? Intriguée par le drôle de nourriture, je regardais en direction du vieux avec un sourcil arqué. Il s'était déjà assis à côté de moi et mangeait la même chose. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment manger ces choses-là, mais je n'allais pas faire la difficile, j'avais bien trop faim. Je me contenterais donc de l'imiter pour cette fois. Munis de l'ustensile en bois, je tentais de soulever l'un des boules. C'était plutôt lourd… Après avoir vérifié la stabilité de la chose, je la portais à mes lèvres et n'en fait qu'une bouchées. C'était difficile à mâcher, la texture étant un peu caoutchouteux… mais c'était vraiment très bon ! En quelques coups de pic rapides, j'engloutis la totalité de la barquette.

-« Si 't'aimes pas ça, on te donnera autre chose ! », S'exclama l'homme en riant.

Il avait aussi finit sa part. Il se leva pour la poser sur la table, et je lui tendis machinalement la mienne. J'espèrais qu'il y en ait encore…

-« C'est bon, hein ? Ça s'appelle des Takoyaki. Je te ressers ? »

Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller. Si je n'osais pas demander, ils le faisaient déjà pour moi… Mon regard affamé le fit encore rire. Il me tendit une nouvelle barquette de ces délicieux « Takoyaki » après avoir récupéré celle qui était vide.

-« Profites-en, c'est la dernière ! » En voyant mon air déçu, il rajouta. « C'est un ami à moi qui les a faits, celui qui t'a repêché. Si tu as de la chance, il sera peut-être encore dans les parages. Qui sait ? »

J'engloutis la deuxième barquette, malgré tous mes efforts pour la déguster. C'était bon, mais j'avais encore faim… Intriguée par sa phrase, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

-« Vous m'avez repêché, alors ? » Je fis une pause d'un instant, le temps de lécher la sauce dans la barquette. « Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes, un jour ? Et puis, comment je suis arrivée là, aussi… On ne se connait pas, pas vrai ? »

-« Du calme, une seule question à la fois. », dit-il avec un sourire gêné. « Non, on ne se connait pas. Mon ami et moi-même t'avons littéralement repêché il y a un mois, pendant qu'on essayait d'attraper le diner. » Il se mit à rire. « On a hésité à te manger, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, ce n'était pas très appétissant ! »

-« …Très drôle. », Soupirais-je. « J'ai donc dormit un mois depuis ? Et c'est vous qui m'avez soigné… euh… Monsieur le Vieil Homme ? »

Il me frappa la tête gentiment. Son sourire était crispé, ma remarque l'avait certainement agacée. Mission accomplie.

-« Vieil homme ? Respecte tes ainés, petite ! Ne m'appelle pas 'Monsieur le Vieil Homme ', appelle-moi… » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Hmm… Maitre Rayleigh. »

- « Rayleigh-osan. », Tranchais-je.

Il me frappa une nouvelle fois sur la tête. Un peu plus fort d'ailleurs. Il s'énervait un peu. Ça me fit légèrement sourire. Au moins, je connaissais son nom, maintenant.

-« Merci, alors. Rayleigh-osan. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à le calmer. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, détournant ensuite le regard avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Sans le 'osan', c'était parfait. » Il reposa ses yeux sur moi, et sa main sur ma tête. « En tout cas, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris, Petite. »

Mon visage se tordit dans une grimace. Je me sentais gênée qu'il me complimente… Mais ce qui me gênait encore plus, c'était ce « Petite ». J'aimerais bien avoir un nom, moi aussi…

-« Je suis pas petite. », Lançais-je en gonflant les joues. « Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Tu ne connais pas mon prénom ? »

Je l'avais tutoyé. Je n'avais pas vraiment fais exprès… je me sentais juste un peu plus à l'aise et ça m'avait échappé. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il avait même plutôt l'air content.

-« Non, je ne connais pas ton nom. Mais je peux t'en trouver un, si tu veux. », Lança-t-il, ravi d'avance de pouvoir me choisir un prénom.

Moi je n'étais pas plus enchantée que ça… mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais qu'il arrête de m'appeler « Petite ».

-« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », Lui demandais-je, d'un air un peu détaché.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du poser cette question. Il entra dans une grande réflexion, imperturbable. Ca dura deux bonnes minutes, parfois, il souriait, ou grimaçait. Je ne voulais pas savoir les noms qui étaient en train de défiler dans sa tête, ses yeux en disaient déjà trop.

-« Que penses-tu de … Karai ? », Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je n'étais pas stupide. Vu son sourire, il se moquait de moi. « Karai », c'était le mot parfait pour désigner le gout du piment qu'il m'avait fait manger tout à l'heure.

-« Ca va pas, non ? »

-« Je plaisantais ! »

Il me regardait attentivement. Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il cherchait un nom qui m'irait. … Mais je ne savais pas moi-même à quoi je ressemblais. Je le fixais donc avec un regard un peu impatient, vu que son regard commençait à devenir gênant.

-« Ah ! Yaiba, c'est bien non ? », S'exclama-t-il.

-« … Yaiba … ? J'ai l'air d'être une lame ? »

-« Non, mais ton regard me fait le même effet. », Ricana-t-il.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre… Je le fusillais un peu du regard, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas me sortir une autre blague, j'allais vraiment perdre patience…

-« Heiki. »

Je le regardais, un peu surprise. Il avait l'air très satisfait.

-« Heiki, c'est parfait. Ca convient à ton regard, et à ton attitude. », Ajouta-t-il pour justifier son choix. « Et puis, ça en jette, non ? »

Heiki… Je n'étais pas spécialement convaincue, mais nous n'allions pas y passer la nuit.

-« Ça te plait, Heiki-kun ? », Me demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Il l'avait déjà adopté, lui. C'était donc trop tard pour changer. Je finis par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il répéta ce qui était désormais mon nom, plusieurs fois. Puis il me sourit, définitivement satisfait.

-« Alors, ma petite Heiki ! Tu arrives à te lever ? »

C'était un échec. Il avait quand même ajouté « petite »…

En soupirant, je regardais mes jambes pour tenter de les bouger. J'arrivais à les remuer, mais ce n'est pas encore très convaincant. Je devais les désengourdir.

Rayleigh, lui, donna des petits coups sur mes genoux, puis mes tibias, certainement pour pousser mes muscles à bouger. Soudain, je ressentis quelque chose, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes jambes…

-« Il- Il y a quelqu'un dehors. », Prévenais-je, en regardant en direction de la porte d'un air méfiant.

Rayleigh parut surpris. Pas parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dehors, mais parce que j'avais senti la présence de cette personne.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Shakky qui revient. Elle a enfin finit son shopping. »

En effet, dans la minute qui suivit, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, couleur corbeau, entra dans la pièce, un sac de vêtements dans les bras. Elle aussi fut très surprise de me voir. Elle posa son sac et vint dans notre direction.

-« Tu as vu ? La petite est réveillée. », Lança Rayleigh, d'un air fier de lui.

-« Oui, je vois ça ! », dit-elle en posant une main sur ma tête. « Bonjour mademoiselle. Comment tu te sens ? »

-« …Je… Je vais bien, Madame… »

-« Appelle-moi Shakky. », dit-elle en souriant. « Et toi, ma chérie, quel est ton nom ? »

Cette femme avait l'air très attentionné, bien qu'un peu spéciale. Ce « ma chérie », avec lequel elle s'était adressée à moi, me fit rougir. Rayleigh, lui, se fit un plaisir de répondre à ma place.

-« Elle s'appelle Heiki ! », Affirma-t-il. « Vas-y doucement, aussi. Elle est un peu timide, vu qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. »

-« Vraiment ? » Elle me regarda avec un petit air désolé. « Excuse-moi. »

Elle désigna du doigt le sac qu'elle avait posé en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Je t'ai acheté quelques vêtements. Ce que tu portais en arrivant n'est vraiment plus en état... »

-« Bonne idée, tiens ! », Dit Rayleigh en se levant. « Occupes-toi bien d'elle. Moi, je vais voir si Hachi est encore dans le coin pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis me regarda.

-« Je lui demanderais aussi de nous refaire quelques Takoyaki ! », dit-il avec son sourire moqueur. « A plus tard, Shakky, Heikkun. »

Et le voilà partit. « Heikkun » ? C'était quoi ça, un surnom ? Ces gens étaient tellement familiers. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Madame Shakky. J'étais inquiète de me retrouver de nouveau en présence d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lexique:<strong>_

_**Osan** = Vieil Homme. Peut être ajouter derrière un prénom._

_**Karai** = Epicé, relevé, fort, salé._

_**Yaiba** = Lame._

_**Heiki **= Peut signifier plusieurs chose: Arme / Sérieux, de sang froid, indifférent, non affecté / "Pas de problème." = heiki peut-être rajouté après "Est-ce que ca va ? / Tout va bien ?"_

_En y rajoutant certaines mention, "heiki" peut désigner des armes plus précises (arme du crime, arme biologique, arme nucléaire, etc...)_


	3. Bienvenue à Shabondy

**Update:** 10/02/2015

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous mes chers lecteurs ! :D

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos petits messages encourageant, ca fait super plaisir ^-^ J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire !

Bonne lecture :3

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Bienvenue à Shabondy<strong>

* * *

><p>Avec méfiance, je regardais la femme avec qui Rayleigh m'avait laissé. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante… en tout cas, elle ne dégageait rien de malfaisant, à part la forte odeur de tabac. Mais avant que je ne le réalise, le danger approcha : elle me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Surprise, je me mis à crier :<p>

-« Aa-h ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

-« Ne panique pas ! », Dit-elle en riant. « Tu ne peux pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Viens, je vais t'aider à choisir tes vêtements et à t'habiller. »

Elle m'emmena malgré mes protestations jusqu'à une chaise, puis fouilla le sac. Elle sortit quelques vêtements, qu'elle étala sur les tables pour me les présenter. Il y en avait plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais…

-« Regarde ce qui pourrait te plaire. », Me dit-elle, une main sur la hanche. « Je te laisse le temps de choisir, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de tes cheveux. »

Elle sortit aussitôt. Apparemment, elle avait déjà tout prévu pour s'occuper de moi. A croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis mon arrivée. Une séance de relooking, c'était bien la dernière chose que je pensais subir.

C'est alors que mon regard se posa sur une plaque de verre, apparemment une vitre, posée contre le mur juste en face de moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je découvrais quelque chose de vraiment effrayant, qui me fit trembler comme une feuille. La silhouette d'une enfant, mon image se reflétant dans la vitre. J'étais choqué. Je ne connaissais pas cette personne. Et pourtant c'était moi…

Je voyais une petite fille qui semblait à peine avoir 8 ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, extrêmement longs, abîmés, et affreusement mal coupés. Sa peau était pâle, presque aussi blanche que la neige, et son seul œil visible rouge comme le sang, cerné de noir par la fatigue, trônait comme un roi sur ce visage menaçant. J'avais peur. Ce corps d'enfant, seulement recouvert de quelques bandages, était criblé de cicatrices. Des coupures, des traces de brûlure, des griffures, et même des marques de dents…

Le spectacle horrible qu'était la découverte de mon propre corps, aussi douloureux soit-il, ne fit remonter aucun souvenir dans le néant de ma mémoire. J'avais seulement une image en tête, ou plutôt un symbole. La trace rougeâtre laissée par la patte d'un dragon. Je ne savais pas ce que ça représentait. Mais j'avais la certitude, sans savoir pourquoi, que cette affreuse marque se trouvait toujours dans mon dos. Aussi persistante qu'une indélébile cicatrice.

Pour achever la découverte de mon apparence, je portais les mains à mon visage. Malgré le choc, l'angoisse qui me nouait la gorge, je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces bandages recouvrant mon œil droit. Est-ce je l'avais perdu ? Est-ce que j'étais borgne ? Ou est-ce que c'était quelque chose de pire encore… ?  
>Alors que j'étais en train de commencer à défaire les bandelettes, une main se posa sur les miennes, m'empêchant d'en découvrir plus.<p>

-« Alors, tu as choisis ? » C'était Shakky. Elle était revenue.

Rapidement, comme pour changer de sujet et me faire oublier ce qui venait d'arriver, elle s'interposa entre la vitre et moi-même, avec quelques t-shirts.

-« Lequel préfères-tu ? », me demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je n'avais plus d'autres choix que de me concentrer sur la question. Elle avait réussi son coup, la colle qu'elle venait de me poser occupait désormais toute mon attention. Je n'avais peut-être pas la force de chercher à en savoir plus, après tout...

Comme tous les vêtements pour enfant, bien que ceux qu'elle me présentait était plutôt sobre et à manche longue, il y avait des dessins dessus. Parmi les t-shirts qu'elle me présentait, je n'en retenu que deux. Le premier, blanc, sur lequel était dessiné un piment rose avec un visage, qui me souriait, m'arracha une grimace. Le second par contre, était rouge, avec une capuche. Sur celui-ci, le dessin ressemblait à un poulpe avec un bandeau autour de la tête, portant une barquette de Takoyaki… Bien qu'un poulpe qui fait des Takoyaki, cela me paraissait un peu improbable.

Quitte à choisir entre le poulpe et le piment, autant choisir le poulpe. Je ne voulais pas me faire charrier par Rayleigh quand il reviendrait... Je lèvais donc timidement mon doigt vers le poulpe. Ravie, Shakky mit le t-shirt recalé de côté, et m'enfila celui-ci. Elle avait l'air d'aimer jouer à la poupée et j'étais assez étonnée qu'elle ne m'ait pas proposé des trucs plus… fifille. Mais inconsciemment, je savais que c'était à cause de toutes ces cicatrices qu'il fallait cacher.

Elle me proposa donc quelques pantalons, assez banales. Sans trop m'y attarder, je choisis le noir. Elle termina donc de m'habiller de la tête aux pieds.

Après s'être occupée des derniers détails, elle tourna ma chaise vers la fenêtre et se mit derrière moi, armée de ses ciseaux. Elle me demanda rapidement ce que je souhaitais comme coupe, mais je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par ce qu'elle me disait, je repensais déjà à ce que j'avais vu dans le reflet de cette vitre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se faire en matière de cheveux…

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? »

-« … 'Sais pas. » J'écoutais à moitié. « Mais pas court comme toi. »

-« D'accord, d'accord. », dit-elle en riant un peu.

Elle retira les bandages de mon visage avant de commencer.

En quelques coups de brosse, peigne et ciseaux, Shakky me coupa ce qui me semblait être la totalité de mes cheveux ! Je fixais le sol couvert de cheveux d'or avec des yeux ronds, effrayée à l'idée de devenir soudainement chauve. Enfin… ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce à quoi je ressemblais juste avant.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Je ne distinguais pas bien le paysage à cause des reflets de la vitre, j'avais hâte de retrouver mes jambes pour courir jusqu'à la fenêtre, et découvrir le lieu dans lequel j'avais atterrit.

J'entendis Shakky poser les ciseaux sur la table. Avait-elle enfin finit ? Ça m'avait paru vraiment long. Elle posa une nouvelle compresse sur mon œil droit.

-« Et voilà. », dit-elle en me brossant les cheveux. « Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

Elle tourna ma chaise. Je me trouvais de nouveau face à cette vitre qui m'avait servie de miroir plus tôt. Mon corps criblé de cicatrices était camouflé derrière les vêtements que j'avais choisis plus tôt, et mon visage, bien que toujours effrayant à cause de mon œil rouge, s'était adoucit avec mes cheveux coupés jusqu'aux omoplates. Ma frange, légèrement arrondie, entourée soigneusement mes yeux, cassant l'air sévère que donnait mes sourcils naturellement froncés.

-« Tu as meilleure mine, comme ça. Non ? », Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, je faisais moins peur comme ça… j'avais presque l'air normale. Finalement, Shakky avait eu raison. Je continuais de regarder mon reflet, m'habituant à mon apparence. Je me sentais un peu mieux, grâce à son intervention. Je relevais la tête vers elle pour la regarder en lui adressant un sourire timide.

-« Merci beaucoup, Madame Shakky. »

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et me levais de la chaise. Immobile, debout sur mes deux jambes, je sentais Shakky juste derrière moi, prête à me rattraper si jamais mes jambes venaient à me lâcher. Je fis maladroitement un pas, puis deux, puis je me mit à marcher prudemment en direction de la porte. Je voulais respirer l'air extérieur. J'ouvris donc cette porte, qui me menait vers un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu, ou si je l'avais connu jadis, je l'avais de toute façon oublié.

Une vive lumière m'aveugla quelques instants. Mon corps n'avait pas vu l'extérieur depuis longtemps. Il y avait un vent léger qui me caressait le visage et soulevait ma frange. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et, face à moi, il y avait un paysage verdoyant. J'étais entourée de grands arbres, aux racines et aux troncs colossaux, rayés, couverts d'une épaisse mousse à certains endroits. Plus loin devant moi se trouvait un gigantesque escalier, qui descendait au moins 50 mètres plus bas, au niveau du sol. Le plus étonnant de ce paysage, outre ce vert dominant, ce sont ces bulles, de toutes les tailles, naissant du sol et s'élevant jusqu'au ciel. Fascinée, je les regardais quelques minutes s'envoler vers le bleu du ciel, avant de m'avancer vers les marches, pour regarder plus bas. Je me trouvais en réalité debout sur l'une des immenses racines de cet arbre !

Subjuguée par cet environnement incroyable, je me retournais pour voir d'où je venais. Cette bâtisse où j'avais dormit plus d'un mois, portait une enseigne : le « Bar de l'Arnaque » de Shakky. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ces mots voulaient dire. En levant les yeux, je suivais l'interminable tronc d'arbre du regard. Il semblait toucher le ciel ! Sur ce tronc était inscrit en très grosse lettres « 13 Gr. ». Je ne savais pas non plus ce que cela signifier, mais vu qu'il en avait sur d'autres troncs plus loin, il s'agissait surement d'un repère pour s'y retrouver parmi tous ces arbres si semblables les uns aux autres.

-« Bienvenue sur l'Archipel Shabondy. », lança Shakky depuis l'encadrement de la porte de son bar.

Elle me regardait m'émerveiller devant le paysage typique de cet archipel, comme le faisait surement chaque touriste en arrivant ici. Il faut dire que ce paysage n'existait nulle part ailleurs dans ce monde…

Je sentis quelqu'un arriver. Je fis de nouveau un tour sur moi-même pour faire face à l'escalier, seul passage permettant d'atteindre l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Shakky. Mes yeux se mirent à briller. Le vieil homme était enfin de retour ! Curieusement, il m'avait manquait. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il était celui qui était resté à mon chevet durant tout le mois dernier, sa présence m'était devenue indispensable. Rayleigh franchit les dernières marches de cet interminable escalier, accompagné par un drôle de personnage…

Un homme assez grands, la peau rose, et avec 6 bras. Il me vint tout de suite à l'esprit la ressemblance avec le poulpe présent sur mon t-shirt. Oui, cet homme ressemblait à un poulpe. Ses cheveux blanc tirés, attachés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête, avaient la même forme que des feuilles de palmiers ou celles d'un ananas ! Je ne me souvenais de rien, mais j'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un comme ca.

-« Salut, Heikkun ! Je suis de retour. », Cria Rayleigh en me faisant un signe de main. « Je t'ai ramené un ami ! »

Il s'approcha de moi, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Il me regarda sous toutes les coutûres.

-« Oh, mais tu es bien mignonne comme ça dis-moi. » Il sourit en voyant mes joues roses. « Heiki, je te présente Hatchan, le garçon qui t'a repêché. »

Il désigna de son pouce l'homme-poulpe par-dessus son épaule. Alors, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé ? Je m'avançais vers lui et je m'inclinais légèrement avec respect.

-« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Hatchan. », Dis-je timidement.

-« Gnyuh ! Ce n'est rien, je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée. », Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné. « Et tu peux m'appeler Hachi, je ne suis pas si vieux. Gnyuh. »

Je le regardais attentivement. Il avait un tatouage rouge en forme de soleil sur le front. Etait-ce un phénomène de mode ou un signe distinctif de son espèce ? Et puis il y avait ce « Gnyuh » qui ponctuait ses phrases... Il avait vraiment tout d'un poulpe.

-« C'est dingue, Gnyuh ! Cette enfant te ressemble vraiment. », Dit-il en s'adressant à Rayleigh.

-« Ah bon, tu trouves ? », Rajouta Rayleigh en me regardant. « C'est vrai qu'elle a un petit quelque chose qui en jettes. Comme moi. »

-« Gnyuh, c'est même plus que ça ! Regarde bien. », Dit-il, invitant Rayleigh à m'observer attentivement. « Elle est blonde, comme toi. Elle a une cicatrice sur l'œil droit, comme toi. Elle a un air menaçant, comme toi. Elle- »

-« Oui, bon, on va s'arrêter là hein… », Dit Rayleigh d'un air gêné. « Je t'assure, ce n'est pas ma fille. »

-« Après-tout, tu ne me l'aurait pas caché, n'est-ce pas ? Gnyuh. »

-« Oui, et puis qui pourrait bien vouloir un enfant de cet alcoolique inconscient. » Rajouta Shakky, en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-« Vous vous léguez tous contre moi ou je rêve ? », Demanda Rayleigh en riant, car il en fallait plus pour le vexer.

J'avais suivit le débat sans trop broncher. C'est vrai que j'avais des points communs avec cet homme, et qu'il dégageait une aura qui m'était un peu familière… mais ce n'était que pur coïncidence. Cet homme n'était pas mon père.

-« Viens, ma petite Heiki ! Hachi t'a ramené quelques takoyaki bien chaud. »

Ravie à l'idée de me remplir encore l'estomac de ces délicieuses choses, je suivis la troupe jusqu'à l'intérieur du bar d'un pas vif. Tous les quatre assis dans le canapé de la pièce, nous dégustions les takoyaki fait plus tôt par Hachi. Pendant que les trois amis qui m'entouraient débattaient sur ma présente personne, je les écoutais attentivement. Mais en quelques minutes, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je me laissais tomber doucement contre Rayleigh, qui s'était assis à mes côtés, avant de m'endormir profondément, déjà épuisée malgré le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon réveil. Je pouvais sentir la main forte et protectrice du vieil homme se poser sur ma tête, caressant doucement mes cheveux de manière rassurante, me promettant un sommeil paisible et réparateur.


	4. Discrimination

**Update:** 10/02/2015

Bonjour, Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! :D

Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai été un peu long, mais j'avais des choses à faire dans la vrai vie ~ « _LIFE, That's why I'm too busy ! » _

Merci à vous tous qui me suivez et êtes de plus en plus nombreux, puis pour toutes vos reviews aussi ! Je suis RAVI ~ \(^0^)/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera autant que les autres. Il traite d'un sujet assez important du monde de One Piece, et ca va continuer au prochain chapitre aussi.

Mais assez parlé, place au chapitre quatre ! Bonne lecture ! :D

**KaizokuNoYume**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Discrimination<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai repris conscience. Je me suis petit à petit réhabituée à la vie. Je loge chez Shakky, dans son appartement juste derrière le bar. Quand Rayleigh n'est pas en vadrouille, je dors avec lui dans le canapé du bar, et la journée, je joue avec Hachi. Je passe aussi mes soirées à lire un gros livre que Shakky m'a acheté. Il regroupe tous les mots existants. Apparemment ça s'appelle un dictionnaire. C'est vraiment génial, comme livre, mais j'ai encore un peu du mal à l'étudier. Il faut dire que je ne sais pas encore bien lire…<p>

Depuis quelques jours, je me pose des questions. Ils sont tous les trois très attentionnés et font de leur mieux pour s'occuper de moi. Mais je me demande parfois si ma présence ne les dérange pas…

Je me suis imposée, certes sans le vouloir, mais imposée quand même. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que je parte… seulement, je ne sais pas où aller. Sans ma mémoire, c'est assez difficile de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Aujourd'hui encore, je flânais dans le canapé aux cotés de Hachi pour me reposer un peu. J'ai couru partout tout à l'heure, et j'ai essayé de grimper tout en haut du « Yarukiman Mangrove », l'arbre géant qu'il y a juste derrière le bar. Mais comme tous les jours, c'était un échec cuisant : ces arbres-là sont vraiment trop grands !

Je baillais. Ça faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Rayleigh. J'avais beau l'attendre le soir, il ne rentrait pas. Shakky disait qu'il était surement en train de faire la tournée des bars ou qu'il avait trouvé une donzelle chez qui s'installer. Je n'avais pas vraiment tout compris, mais j'étais un peu fâchée qu'il ne revienne pas.

Je soupirais bruyamment d'ennuie. Penser à ça ne m'aiderait pas à occuper ma journée.

-« Gnyuh ! Tu t'ennuies déjà, Heiki ? », Demanda Hachi, surpris et fatigué à l'idée de retourner courir dehors avec moi. « Tu es vraiment infatigable… »

-« Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? »

Je me relèvais d'un bond, prête à repartir. Sauf qu'au lieu de sortir, je me dirigeais vers la vitre, posée contre le mur du bar. Cette fameuse vitre dans laquelle j'avais vu mon reflet pour la première fois et qui était toujours là depuis mon réveil.

-« Dis, Hachi. A quoi elle sert, cette vitre ? », Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il regarda dans ma direction, silencieux. Apparemment, je lui avais posé une colle !

-« Tiens, c'est vrai ça. », Dit-il avant de regarder tout autour de lui. « Gnyuh. Je me demande bien à quoi elle… »

Il stoppa son regard sur une fenêtre, frappé par une illumination.

-« Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! », S'exclama-t-il. « C'est pour remplacer la vitre manquante de cette fenêtre-là, gnyuh. »

Je regarde à mon tour la fenêtre. En effet, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il manquait une vitre. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a jamais d'intempérie ici, et qu'il fait plutôt chaud. Même les voleurs ne s'aventurent apparemment pas ici.

-« Comment c'est arrivé ? », Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

-« Gnyuh, rien de grave. Juste Shakky qui a jeté par la fenêtre un client qui refusait de payer. »

-« … A-Ah bon. » Je restais interdite quelques secondes. « Et… Ce genre de chose arrivent souvent ? »

-« A chaque fois qu'il y a des clients. »

Il me disait cela avec un calme déconcertant, ce qui me fit plutôt peur sur le coup. Voyant ma tête, il se mit à rire.

-« C'est vrai que depuis que tu es là, il n'y a pas eu de clients, gnyuh ! »

C'est vrai, je n'avais vu aucun client dans ce bar. C'était certainement de ma faute si les affaires de Shakky ne tournaient plus… Je regardais la vitre quelques instants, puis je m'en saisis pour la soulever avec difficulté. En me voyant faire, Hachi sursauta et se redressa sur ses jambes en agitant tous ses bras.

-« Gnyuuh ! Heiki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Ça se voit pas ? Je vais changer la vitre. »

-« Mais tu vas te faire mal ! »

-« Mais non. », Dis-je en râlant. « Et puis, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour aider Shakky. »

Apparemment, ma phrase l'avait convaincu. Il se rassit et me regarda faire. A chaque seconde, un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage.

-« Tu es une gentille fille, Heiki. »

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre, mais le rouge me montait très vite aux joues. J'étais incapable de cacher ces choses-là. Je continuais tout de même de remettre la vitre à sa place, en essayant de rester de marbre.

-« Shakky m'a dit que tu faisais la vaisselle et le ménage en cachette. C'est très gentil de ta part, gnyuh. »

-« C'est bon, là ? Après tout, elle m'héberge et elle me nourrit, c'est bien normal que je fasse ce que je peux pour l'aider. Ce n'est pas par gentillesse. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? », Dit-il, pour me taquiner.

-« C'est… c'est… ! »

Je me mis à bafouiller. Il avait réussi son coup. C'était de la gratitude, et il le savait très bien. Je grognais mon mécontentement, et finis de fixer la vitre. Je me retournais alors vers lui.

-« Ça ira comme ça tu penses ? »

Il se leva et vint voir le résultat de mon travail. Il tenta de la bouger pour vérifier sa stabilité. Elle ne bougeait pas. J'avais donc apparemment fait ça comme il fallait.

-« Gnyuh, c'est du beau travail ! Je suis sure que Shakky sera ravie. »

Il me frotta la tête avec l'une de ses nombreuses mains. Je rougissais pendant les premières secondes, puis je me mis à regarder fixement ses autres bras, puis son corps, puis sa tête. Il me regarda l'observer, l'air un peu gêné. J'étais juste curieuse. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas six bras, moi. J'haussais finalement les épaules avant de retourner vers le canapé. Il me suivit pour se rassoir, et m'interpella.

-« Dis-moi, Heiki… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« … Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

Sa question me surprit un peu. A tel point que je ne savais pas quoi y répondre.

-« Tu vois bien, gnyuh… je suis un homme poisson. », Rajouta-t-il, pour m'aiguiller.

-« … Et alors ? C'est bien, non ? Peu importe comment je te regarde, je ne vois rien d'effrayant. »

Sur le coup, il ne dit plus rien. Il me fixait avec des petits yeux brillants.

-« … Mais… les humains ont peur de nous, peur de moi. Ils nous… détestent… gnyuh. »

-« Et je devrais avoir peur aussi, alors ? Juste parce que tu as six bras, une tête de poulpe, et que les autres ont peur de toi ? », Demandais-je, en prenant l'une de ses mains. « Je vois pas le problème, moi. Ce n'est qu'un détail. A quelques bras près, on est pareils, non ? »

Je posais ma main contre la sienne. Indéniablement, sa main était plus grande, plus musclée et plus rose que la mienne. Je les regardais avec insistance. Peu importe ces petites différences, je voyais la même chose : deux mains.

-« Gnyuuh… T-Tu es déjà tellement mature, Heiki… mais en même temps si innocente… »

Il fixait aussi nos mains du regard, mais contrairement à moi, ses yeux se mirent à briller plus fort, puis à couler. Il grimaçait. Mince, j'avais surement dis une bêtise…

-« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hachi ? Tu… baves par les yeux ! »

Ma remarque le fit rire à travers ce qui était en réalité ses larmes. Touché par tant d'innocence, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

-« Mais non, c'est rien, gnyuh. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il se frotta les yeux, puis me souris.

-« Merci beaucoup, Heiki. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me remerciait, mais apparemment il ne m'en voulait plus pour ce que j'avais dit. Tant mieux, c'était mon seul ami, je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse la tête.

-« Heiki, ça te plairait que je t'emmène au Shabondy Park ? On n'y entrera peut-être pas, mais ça te fera du bien de voir un peu l'Archipel, non ? »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le Shabondy Park, mais l'idée de visiter l'île m'intéressait beaucoup. J'étais déjà impatiente à l'idée de voir un peu plus loin que ce Yarukiman Mangrove-ci, mais je n'avais jamais osé demander.

-« C'est vrai, tu veux bien m'emmener ? »

-« Gnyuh, puisque je te le dis ! »

L'œil brillant d'étoiles, je regardais mon ami l'homme-poisson.

-« Merci Hachi, merci beaucoup ! »

En quelques secondes, j'étais dehors et j'attendais Hachi avant de descendre les interminables escaliers qui permettait de quitter l'immense racine.

Le Shabondy Park n'était pas très loin. Il se trouvait dans le regroupement de Yarukiman Mangroves numérotés de 30 à 39. Le parc promettait d'être vraiment gigantesque ! J'avais hâte d'y être.

Nous avons donc traversé les groves du 13, où se trouvait le bar, jusqu'aux 29 et 30. Nous avons marché encore quelques temps pour atteindre le grove 32 où Hachi s'arrêta et me sourit.

-« Tiens, c'est là ! On est arrivé, gnyuuh ! »

Je levais les yeux. Un peu plus loin devant nous, une imposante bâtisse, semblable à un château et à ses remparts, s'élevait devant nous. Couvert d'illuminations, dont les couleurs se reflétaient dans les bulles de résines qui flottaient dans les airs, le château et les attractions brillaient au milieu des arbres ! Il y avait des rails qui tournaient autour des troncs, un grand bateau qui se balançait au-dessus du sol, une grande roue gigantesque, et une tour qui montait presque jusqu'au ciel.

Je fis quelques pas, pour me rapprocher un peu plus. J'avais les yeux brillants, remplit d'étoiles, devant un tel spectacle. Hachi lui-même semblait émue par la beauté du Parc. Nous poussions en cœur un soupire d'émerveillement.

-« Gnyuh… c'est encore plus beau de près. »

-« Tu n'étais jamais venu ici, Hachi ? »

-« Non, jamais. Les hommes-poissons ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, gnyuh. »

-« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. C'est vrai, il me l'avait dit plus tôt : les humains détestent les hommes-poissons. Est-ce qu'Hachi détestait les humains, à son tour ? Cette question me tourmentait un peu… Est-ce que je dois me sentir concernée par cette haine ? Suis-je humaine, au moins ?

Pendant que je me posais ses questions, je n'avais pas remarqué le monde qui commençait à s'agiter autour de moi, et je me fis bousculer.

* * *

><p>-« Gnyuh, Heiki ! Nous devrions rentrer, tu ne crois… pas ? »<p>

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus la petit fille qui était à ses côtés il y a de cela une minute.

-« Heiki ? Heiki, où es-tu ?! »

Les gens autour de lui s'agitaient, ils le regardaient de travers et poussaient des cris de dégouts. Lui, tentait de les ignorer. Il brassait la foule à la recherche de l'enfant.

-« Regardez ! C'est un homme-poisson ! Quelle horreur ! »

-« Heiki ! Réponds-moi, gnyuh ! », Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée d'avoir perdu la petite fille.

-« Il faut prévenir la Marine, ce monstre n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! », Continuèrent de crier les hommes et les femmes qui le voyaient.

Hachi finit par s'arrêter. Paralysé par les regards des gens. Tremblant, il recula de quelques pas, mal à l'aise. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver Heiki, mais ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'ennuis…

-« H-Heiki… », Appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Effrayé et poussé par la foule oppressante, il s'enfuir du parc d'attraction pour échapper aux regards traumatisants des humains.

Il courut, le plus loin possible. Le visage caché dans deux de ses mains. Il pleurait. C'était un cauchemar ! Il n'aurait jamais dût emmener Heiki au Shabondy Park, il n'aurait jamais dût la quitter des yeux ! Ils n'auraient tout simplement pas dût quitter le bar, lui qui était un homme-poisson, et la petit fille qui portait l'affreuse marque des Tenryuubitos. Il avait honte de l'avoir laissé seule, livrée à elle-même dans cette jungle humaine. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Mais tout seul, il n'y arriverait pas… Il ne s'avait même pas où elle était !

-« Gnyuuh… Pardonnes-moi, Heiki ! »


	5. Retour en Enfer

Lecteurs du jour, Bonjour, lecteurs du soir, Bonsoir ! :D  
>Déjà le Cinquième chapitre, wahoo ! Quelle rapidité *joke* x)<br>Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! J'aimerais vous répondre, mais j'ai toujours pas compris comment ca marchait ... (Moi, nouille ? Pas du tout voyons.) xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je travaille déjà sur la suite.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p>Je m'étais fait bousculer, et j'avais perdu l'équilibre.<p>

Me frottant le visage, je reprenais mes esprits pour me relever. C'était la panique, les gens courraient de partout, continuant de me bousculer et me faisant perdre le nord. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-« Hachi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? »

Je regarde autour de moi… Mais où est Hachi ? Et qui sont ces gens ? Je m'étais retrouvée prise dans une foule mouvante, qui m'éloignait de l'endroit où nous étions au début. Je ne voyais plus Hachi, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces gens qui se bousculaient, j'étais écrasée au milieu de cette foule, à tel point que je ne voyais plus le paysage. Je criais le plus fort possible, mais ces gens ne m'écoutaient pas. Je cherchais des yeux mon ami poulpe, qui devrait pourtant sortir facilement du lot au premier coup d'œil. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je sentais encore sa présence…

-« Hachi ! Hachii ! Je suis là, Hachi ! »

Je l'appelais en vain. Impossible qu'il entende ma pauvre petite voix parmi tout ce bruit…

Est-ce qu'il m'avait abandonné ? Est-ce qu'il était parti sans moi ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hachi. C'était la faute de ces gens, qui nous avaient séparés.

La foule continuait de me pousser toujours plus loin. Quand est-ce que ces gens allaient arrêter de courir et de crier, bon sang ? Je ne comprends pas la source de leur panique !

En tendant mieux l'oreille, j'entendais les gens médire. Ils maudissaient un homme-poisson. Ils parlaient d'appeler la « Marine » pour l'enfermer, ou de le faire tuer… Il ne me fallut pas deux seconde pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

-« Non, pas Hachi ! Ne touchez pas à Hachi ! Hachi ! »

Je ne voulais pas que ces gens lui fassent du mal. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Ma peau se mit à me brûler, à me démanger, à tel point que ça en faisait terriblement mal. Mais j'ignorais cette douleur que je mis sur le dos de la colère que je ressentais. J'étais prête à écraser tous ces gens sans exceptions s'il le fallait, pour protéger Hachi. Mais j'étais faible, trop faible…

Une main me frappa soudainement le dos, et agrippa mon t-shirt. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que je ne connaissais pas cette personne.

Il s'agissait juste de quelqu'un qui souhaitait pouvoir s'enfuir plus vite.

-« Laissez-moi passer ! », Criait l'inconnu. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Ces simples mots suffirent à raviver cette vague de panique, qui grouilla plus fort, comme un essaim de guêpes dont on aurait fait tomber la ruche. Il tira plus fort sur mon t-shirt, au point de m'étrangler. Ignorant mon étouffement, les autres personnes se mirent à faire de même, marchant parfois même sur les plus faibles pour sauver leur misérable vie. Telle semblait être la nature humaine…

Je ne touchais plus le sol. Je manquais d'air, et ma vue se troublait. J'allais perdre connaissance. Je me sentis voler dans les airs, puis retomber lourdement et douloureusement sur le sol. Voilà que ces gens s'étaient débarrassés de moi, surement pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus vite…

A deux doigts de l'inconscience, je roulais sur le sol, dévalant l'amas de racines sur lequel j'avais été jeté. Puis je m'arrêtais enfin, assez brutalement, après avoir heurté ce qui me semblait être une autre racine.

Après quelques secondes, je me mis à tousser, reprenant bruyamment mon souffle, étalée de tout mon long sur le sol. Je distinguais encore un peu les couleurs, et il n'y avait que du vert autour de moi, pas le moindre bâtiment dépassant des arbres. J'en déduisis donc que je n'étais plus du tout sur le Grove 32, où se trouvait le Shabondy Park.

Hachi, où es-tu maintenant ? Je suis inquiète. J'espère que tu t'es enfuis, je ne veux pas que ces horribles personnes te fassent du mal.

Je restais allongée sur le sol quelques bonnes minutes, le temps de recouvrer mes esprits.

-« Hachi… »

Je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à mon ami. Ce que ces gens avaient dit. Ce que Hachi avait dit. Toutes ces choses me torturaient l'esprit. J'en avais mal au crâne, et ma peau se mit à me brûler de nouveau. Je fixais le ciel, et ramenais une de mes mains au-dessus de mon visage. J'avais le poing serré. J'étais encore en colère. C'est quoi le problème, entre les humains et les hommes poissons ? Pourquoi est-ce que Hachi déteste les humains ? Pourquoi est-ce que les humains détestent Hachi ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre eux, pour engendrer tant de haine ? Ma peau me brulait plus fort, j'avais les mains en feu. A l'intérieur de moi, il y avait quelque chose. Je suis maintenant certaine de l'avoir su dans le passé. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Qu'est-ce que je sais sur ce conflit ? Pourquoi ça ne me revient pas ?

Plus j'essayais de me souvenir, plus mes souvenirs s'éloignaient. Soudain, une douleur lacérant suivit une vive brûlure à ma main, alors qu'à cette seconde, je pu presque toucher mes souvenirs du doigt ! La douleur m'avait fait fermer les yeux. Je ne les rouvris qu'après avoir senti une goutte tomber sur mon visage. C'était encore chaud. Je regardais alors ma main, abasourdis. Les yeux écarquillés, je la rapprochais de mon visage pour être certaine de ce que je voyais. Du sang. Je saignais. C'était de petites blessures, ou plutôt des craquelures, dispersées sur la peau de ma main comme … des écailles.

Je regarde autour de moi, puis repose mon regard sur ma main. Comment ? Comment ces blessures sont arrivées là, en une pauvre seconde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'incompréhension me donna des sueurs froides. Je frottais vivement mon visage avec ma manche, étalant certainement le sang plus que je ne l'essuyais. Je me relève rapidement, car je ne voulais pas trainer. Je dois rentrer maintenant, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps toute seule.

Je commençais à marcher dans une direction choisit au hasard, à la recherche du premier arbre balisé que je pourrais croiser pour me repérer. Je marchais d'un pas vif, déjà pressée d'arriver.

En quelques minutes de marche, j'avais dépassé quelques bâtisses un peu délabrées dans le même genre que le bar, parfois perchées sur des racines, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de maisons habitées, ou de cabanes de rangement, et plus j'avançais, plus je croisais des gens qui me dévisageaient, et qui m'inspiraient de moins en moins confiance. Ils respiraient l'hostilité. Je ne savais pas si je me dirigeais dans la bonne direction. L'air me semblait de plus en plus malsain, leurs regards pesant m'écrasaient. Cette pression désagréable me parut soudainement familière. Cette sensation avait un goût amer, et mon estomac se nouait d'angoisse. J'avais peur, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je n'étais jamais sortie seule du bar… Est-ce que tout était comme ça, dehors ? Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je marchais. J'avais fini par trouver un arbre balisé comme étant le Grove 2. Manifestement, je n'avais pas pris la bonne direction, ou alors j'avais raté le Grove 13 avec mon inattention. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, et je choisis de continuer dans ma direction.

Je continuais d'avancer. Je regardais mes pieds. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon visage. La pression était de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, c'était tellement oppressant que je finis par m'arrêter.

Je levais les yeux lentement, pour regarder droit devant moi. Le tronc du gigantesque Yarukiman Mangrove en face de moi, était balisé Grove 1. Mais je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder le numéro. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur le grand bâtiment qu'il y avait juste devant moi. Un sinistre château, recouvert de mousse, et entouré par quatre piliers, droits et pointus comme des flèches, cette chose se dressait face à moi comme un bourreau face à sa victime. Il y avait quelques personnes qui discutaient devant les portes de celui-ci, et qui commencèrent à s'intéresser à ma présence.

Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. Je n'arrivais plus à décrocher mon regard effrayé par l'enseigne qui décorait la façade comme celle d'un magasin. Une vieille pancarte en bois, avec écrit dessus en grosses lettres noires : HUMAN.

La simple vu de ces lettres fit remonter en moi quelques brides d'images, des fragments de souvenirs presque illisibles, des sons et des voix saccadés. Un nombre incalculable d'informations se bousculaient en même temps et d'un seul coup dans mon pauvre esprit. Je pris ma tête devenu terriblement douloureuse dans mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ces choses. Toutes ces choses qui brassaient à grande vitesse, qui se brouillaient entre elles, donnaient un tohu-bohu psychédélique sans nom dans ma tête.

-« Arrêtez… Arrêtez… »

Je gémissais désespérément, suppliant mon cerveau de faire cesser cette torture mentale. Je ne voyais pas les quelques personnes s'approcher de moi, et me tourner autour comme des charognards. Les images, les voix et les bruits dans ma tête se mélangeaient à ce que mes yeux voyaient et à ce que mes oreilles entendaient, rendant le tout de plus en plus insupportable et incompréhensible. Ma tête allait exploser ! Les deux personnes qui me tournaient autour parlaient de plus en plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus ! A bout de nerfs, à bout de force, je me mis à hurler le plus fort que je pouvais au point d'en recracher mes poumons.

-« LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Les deux personnes autour de moi avaient vacillé, l'une s'était effondrée, l'autre avait perdu l'équilibre. Ma voix avait résonnait pendant plusieurs secondes, et avait surement porté beaucoup plus loin que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

J'étais essoufflé. Je n'entendais plus de bruit. La torture avait cessé. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir soulagé. L'homme encore conscient se releva et me frappa de toutes ses forces à l'arrière de la tête. Je perdis instantanément connaissance, m'étalant à nouveau de tout mon long sur le sol.


	6. Deuxième œil

Salut la compagniie !

Et oui ! Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas morte ! :D Juste en... vacances improvisée ~

Sincèrement désolée pour le délais, j'essaierais d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois ! (Oui, je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois...)

Bref. C'est le chapitre 6.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que ça va vous donner envie d'en lire encore plus, parce que les choses ne font que commencer ! :D

Bonne lectures ~ ;)

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p>Au milieu des quartiers marchands des Groves 40 à 49, Hachi déambulait, les yeux rouges, gorgés de larmes, à la recherche d'Heiki, en criant son nom. Ignorant cette fois-ci du mieux qu'il pouvait les cris provoqués par sa simple présence.<br>-« Heiki ! Heiki où es-tu ? Gnyuuuh… »

Il se frotta les yeux d'un revers de manche en reniflant.

-« Heiki… »

-« Hachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une voix de femme s'était élevée derrière lui. Il se retourna presque aussitôt à l'entente de cette voix si familière, exposant aux yeux de la femme son visage noyé par ses larmes et… ses mucosités nasale.

-« Shakky ! », S'écria-t-il, « Je suis désolée, Shakky ! Gnyuuh ! »

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle devant la gérante du bar, qui souligna son incompréhension.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle. « Et… où est Heiki ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? »

Il y eu un petit temps de silence, avant qu'Hachi ne passe littéralement en mode fontaine, n'arrivant même plus à articuler ses phrases.

-« C-Calme-toi, Hachi ! », S'exclama Shakky, s'efforçant de comprendre la situation.

L'homme-poulpe renifla bruyamment, puis tenta d'expliquer la situation. Il raconta qu'il avait emmené Heiki au Shabondy Park, mais qu'il l'avait perdu dans la foule, et qu'il s'était enfuit à cause de la peur des représailles de la Marine, mais qu'il avait fouillé du Grove 30 jusqu'ici pour la retrouvé.

-« C'était donc ça… Vite, partons d'ici, Hachi ! », S'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. « La Marine ne doit pas te trouver ici, et il faut retrouver ma fille ! »

Shakky se mit à courir, entrainant Hachi avec elle. Hachi, honteux, se laissa guider, regardant la brune avec un air surpris. Sa fille, hein… C'est vrai que ça lui échappait, des fois, à tel point elle s'était attachée à la petite blonde.

**...**

* * *

><p>… Où suis-je ? J'ai mal au crâne…<p>

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. J'y voyais encore trouble, et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Pourtant, je distinguais des voix.

-« J'en étais sure, c'est la marque des Dragons Célestes. »

-« Ça doit être l'un des esclaves qui s'est échappé lors de l'attaque d'il y a un mois et demi… »

C'était les deux hommes que j'avais vu avant de m'évanouir. Je retrouvais doucement mes sens. Il faisait assez sombre, et j'avais froid. J'étais allongée sur le sol glacé, mains et pieds liés. Il y avait aussi quelque chose autour de mon cou, qui émettait une petite lumière. J'avais vite remarqué que je n'avais plus mon t-shirt… ils avaient dû me le retirer pour voir cette fameuse marque. C'est quoi d'abord, les Dragons Célestes ? Et… esclave ? Moi ?

-« C'est peut-être même mieux que ça ! », S'écria-t-il, avant de rajouter en marmonnant. « Et si elle faisait partie de la collection personnelle de… ? »

Je n'avais pas pu entendre le nom de la personne dont ils parlaient. Le deuxième personnage le coupa.

-« Oi, la fille a repris conscience ! », Prévenait-il. « Tu l'as bien attachée ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai utilisé des menottes en granit marin, et je lui ai même offert un beau collier explosif. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire avant de s'approcher de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, je ne pouvais que remuer vainement sur le sol, impuissante.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ? », marmonnais-je.

L'un des deux hommes m'attrapa violemment par les cheveux pour me relever de force. J'avais beau me débattre, les deux m'ignoraient.

-« Vérifie la marchandise. », ordonna l'homme qui me tenait par les cheveux à son compère. « Regarde son œil droit, et on sera fixé. »

Il acquiesça. Puis, sans aucune précaution, ni aucune délicatesse, il arracha les bandages de mon œil droit. Œil qui s'ouvrit en grand instantanément une fois libéré de ce qui l'obstruait. Tout devint d'un coup blanc, le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce avait réussi à éblouir ce deuxième œil et à brouiller la vue de l'autre.

Ma respiration se coupa, en même temps que celle des deux hommes qui eurent un geste de recul à la vue de mon œil très… différent.

Un court silence s'installa, pourtant très pesant. Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, qui me parut être une éternité. Une douleur insoutenable se propageant depuis mon œil droit jusqu'au plus profond de ma pauvre tête. Je me mis à hurler et à me tordre de douleur.

-« Ça brûle… ! Ça brûle ! Eteignez cette lumière ! Eteignez là ! »

J'hurlais de toutes mes forces. J'avais mal, et je n'arrivais pas à fermer mon œil, ou plutôt cet œil droit, que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Je le sentis pleurer. Les larmes salées qui s'en échappaient me brûlaient la peau, à tel point que j'eu l'impression qu'elles creusaient des crevasse dans mes joues.

Cette douleur était tellement violente que j'avais l'impression de mourir.

-« … M*rde, tu as vu ça ? », s'écria l'homme qui m'avait retiré les bandages. « C'est quoi cet œil ? »

-« Plus de doute possible. Elle fait bien partie de la collection de ce Dragon Céleste… »

L'homme lâcha enfin mes cheveux, me laissant tomber sur le sol. Mes cris de douleurs s'étaient amoindris, car j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. D'ailleurs, ma respiration ressemblait plus à des grognements. Je n'entendais plus rien à cause de mes oreilles qui sifflaient, mais la lumière blanche s'estompait pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi forte. Je continuais de gémir, comme à l'agonie. Je distinguais des formes de couleur dans l'obscurité. C'était la silhouette de ces hommes, mais il y avait des taches de couleurs vives qui se déplaçaient sur eux…

-« On a touché le jackpot, quelle chance ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« On va la revendre. », Affirma l'homme. « Embarque-là, on va l'enfermer dans l'une des cellules pour les prochains jours. »

Le deuxième homme acquiesça, pendant que le premier se dirigea vers les cellules. Il s'approcha de moi pour me ramasser, mais s'arrêta net.

-« … O-Oi ! Y'a un problème ! », S'écria-t-il. « Elle saigne et elle marmonne des trucs bizarres ! … Je crois qu'elle est en train de mourir. »

Bien qu'exaspéré par les conclusions grotesques de son compère, l'homme revint tout de même vers lui pour s'assurait que son butin n'était pas vraiment en train de tourner de l'œil.

-« Hmm… C'est vrai qu'elle parle toute seule. Elle doit être en train de délirer, un peu comme tout à l'heure. Ne perds pas de temps, on l'enferme.»

L'un des hommes m'attrapa par les menottes que j'avais aux mains et me souleva.

Pendant qu'ils m'entrainaient vers les cellules, des images avaient de nouveau envahit mon esprit. Mais cette fois, c'était plus clair.

_J'étais plaquée au sol par un homme gigantesque, dans une salle sombre. Je pleurais, j'avais peur, mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son étreinte. Ses mains collantes me serraient, et je l'entendais s'excuser indéfiniment. Je vis une lueur rouge se rependre dans l'obscurité, puis une douleur me brûla le dos, m'arrachant un cri._

C'était cette marque, cette horrible marque… ça faisait tellement mal ! Ce souvenir était tellement clair que mon dos me brûlait de nouveau, comme ce jour-là. Je voulais appeler à l'aide, qu'on me sorte de là !

Soudain, dans l'obscurité de mon esprit, j'aperçu une silhouette, puis un visage.

Je voulais qu'il vienne, qu'il me sauve… Les larmes commencèrent à envahir rapidement mes yeux, et un mot, criant de détresse, s'échappa de ma gorge pour résonner dans la pièce.

-« PAPA ! »

Dans la seconde, un grand bruit, sourd, retentit. Une porte vola à travers la pièce, s'écrasant bruyamment contre le mur, et laissant entrer un grand jet de lumière, suivit d'une silhouette.

Des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochèrent de mes oreilles bourdonnantes. La silhouette apparue presque instantanément devant le premier homme, et dans un coup de pied qui fendit l'air, l'envoya s'écraser dans l'une des cellules. Ce même pied continua sa rotation, et s'enfonça dans le ventre de l'homme restant. Celui-ci lâcha prise, et s'envola jusqu'au fond de la pièce, rejoignant la porte dans le mur. Je tombais ensuite lourdement dans les bras brûlant de colère de la silhouette.

… Tout s'était passé tellement vite que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il était si fort, et si rapide…

Je pouvais sentir son sang bouillonner, et son cœur battre rapidement. Je levais les yeux vers son visage. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur le visage, et son souffle était encore fort. Ses lunettes brillaient, mais ne cachait pas son regard, intensément posé sur moi. Il me fixait avec la plus grande attention, au point de même sembler compter mes cheveux.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes jours, de plus en plus nombreuses. Je l'avais senti arriver, il m'avait entendu l'appeler, et était venu à mon secours…

J'avais honte de l'état dans lequel j'étais, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse de le voir….

-« R-Rayleigh… »

J'avais prononcé son nom, la gorge secouée par les sanglots, ce qui lui arracha une sorte de grimace. Il se saisit des menottes qui emprisonnaient mes pieds et mes mains, et les brisa simplement en les serrant. Puis il attrapa le collier métallique que j'avais autour du cou. Il me lança un regard rassurant. Quelque chose explosa à trois mètres de nous dans les airs… Le collier n'était plus là. Il l'avait enlevé si rapidement, et avec tellement de facilité… Je n'avais rien vu.

Tel deux aimants, il me serra soudainement dans ses bras, et je pu m'accrocher solidement à son cou, cachant mon visage sur l'une de ses larges épaules. J'arrivais enfin à fermer les yeux, la douleur avait disparue.

-« Idiote… Ne nous fait plus peur comme ça. », Gronda-t-il, faussement énervé.

-« Je suis désolée… », Dis-je en pleurant. « Et Hachi… où est Hachi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

-« Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes plus. », Dit-il en me caressant la tête.

Il me garda dans ses bras, et parti ramasser mon t-shirt avant de m'aider à l'enfiler.

-« Tu vas attraper froid… »

Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui dès qu'il eut finit. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte.

-« Où est-ce que tu étais, tout ce temps ? », Lui dis-je en agrippant son t-shirt. « Tu ne rentrais même plus ! Ca fait presque une semaine, est-ce que tu te rends comptes ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Il s'avança vers l'homme gisant au sol le plus proche et le retourna sur le dos d'un coup de pied. Il mit une main sur mes yeux, pour m'empêcher de regarder. J'étais tétanisée. Bien que ça ne me soit pas adressé, Rayleigh dégageait une telle aura meurtrière que j'en eu des frissons…

Quelque chose de glacial parcourra tout mon corps. Une grande force, qui s'était relâchée d'un seul coup, et qui avait dévorée la présence des deux hommes à terre. Je ne les ressentais plus… Est-ce qu'ils étaient morts… ?

Rayleigh sortit de la pièce. Il traversa un grand hall, puis atteint enfin l'extérieur. J'étais toujours blotti dans ses bras, et il retira sa main de mes yeux qu'une fois que le bâtiment d'où nous venions ait disparu derrière les arbres...

...

Il marcha dans le silence. Je n'osais pas parler, j'avais peur de dire une bêtise. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes encore, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-« Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule. »

L'entendre s'excuser me fit sourire légèrement.

-« C'est bon… », Dis-je, avant de mâchonner le col de sa chemise. « Essaie juste d'être… mon père, maintenant. S'il te plait… »

J'avais marmonné, mais il m'avait très clairement entendu. J'avais les joues roses de honte, mais je me sentais mieux de l'avoir dit. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage.

-« Promis, je ferais de mon mieux… »

Je fermais les yeux, sans pour autant dormir. Je ne faisais que me reposer sur l'épaule puissante de ce qui était, dès à présent, mon nouveau père.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu !<p>

Promis, plus de fun et d'eau de source dans les prochains chapitres ! :D

A très viiite ~ ! (traduction: A dans trois mois, jour pour jour, top chronos. */SHBAF*)


	7. Larmes du passé

Saluuuut nounouu~ :D

Déjà le chapitre 7 ? Oh oh oh_ (géant vert)_ j'ai été plus rapide que ce que vous pensiez, hein ? *trop fière*

Bon c'est pas encore le top de la rapidité, mais au moins ca avance. Il faut savoir se faire désirer comme on dit ! *shbaf*

Allez, je vous retiens pas plus ! Bonne lectures les petits amis de no-*shbaf* :"D

** KaizokuNoYume**

* * *

><p>-« Oi, Heiki ! T'endors pas, on est arrivé. »<p>

Je relevais la tête d'un coup avant de me frotter les yeux d'une main. La grosse voix de Rayleigh m'avait fait sursauter.

-« Non… Je ne dormais pas. », Grognais-je.

-« Mais oui, je te crois. », Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Le vieil homme à lunettes poussa la porte du bar sans la moindre délicatesse, lançant un désinvolte « Nous r'voilà », avant de me poser par terre. A peine les pieds de nouveau au sol, me revoilà déjà soulevée par Shakky qui me serra dans ses bras en remerciant le ciel et d'autres entités qui n'avaient pas de réel sens pour moi. Mais j'étais heureuse de retrouver les bras de Shakky après cet enfer…

Une présence timide et presque effacée attira mon attention. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le fond de la pièce, et y aperçu mon ami l'homme-poulpe. Mon visage s'illumina.

-« Hachi ! »

Shakky me libéra de son étreinte, me laissant courir –bien que pas très droit- en direction d'Hachi. Les puissants bras du poulpe me rattrapèrent de justesse, car mes jambes ne me portaient déjà plus.

-« Hachi ! Tu n'as rien, Hachi ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ? »

Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait rien, mais poser ces questions stupides me permettait d'évacuer mon angoisse. Les six bras du poulpe me serrèrent contre lui.

-« Gnyuuh… Je-Je suis désolée, Heiki. Tellement désolée… », Bégaya Hachi, la voix tremblante.

-« …Retournons au Shabondy Parc ensemble, Hachi. »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. D'œil de braise à yeux de poissons.

-« La prochaine fois, je te protègerais. »

Les larmes envahirent les yeux du poulpe, qui repartit dans ce fameux mode fontaine que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de voir.

La main douce de Shacky me soulevant par le t-shirt m'arracha aux bras d'Hachi, m'évitant une noyade certaine.

-« Hola, reviens ici. Tu as des blessures qu'il faut soigner. »

-« Hein ? Mais tu ne veux pas t'occuper de Rayleigh d'abord ? Il s'est battu, et il est peut-être blessé ! »

-« Lui, blessé ? » Elle se mit à rire. « Aucun risque. »

Elle me posa sur la banquette rouge et ramena son attirail de la parfaite infirmière, pendant que Rayleigh tentait de calmer Hachi, sur le point de donner du travail à Noé et son arche. Elle n'avait même pas posé un œil sur Rayleigh, et elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas blessé… Cela semblait être l'évidence même. Je regardais Rayleigh avec un air suspicieux. En le regardant comme ça, il ressemblait juste à un vieux fainéant qui passe sa journée dans les bars, mais il avait l'air d'être plus que le simple artisan naval qu'il m'avait prétendu être… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher ?

Armée d'un coton à vue de nez imbibé d'alcool, Shakky nettoya les traces de sang séché sur mon visage. Elle poussa les cheveux qui la gênaient, et découvrit quelque chose qui lui arracha une sorte de grimace.

-« … C'est quoi, cette blessure ? », souffla-t-elle, inquiète. « Heiki, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

-« … Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

J'avais beau forcé mon œil à suivre le regard de Shakky, mais je ne pouvais pas voir mon propre visage. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être blessée à cet endroit-là d'ailleurs…

-« Rayleigh, viens voir par là. », dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Le vieil homme se ramena, à ma grande surprise, presque immédiatement et sans bougonner, suivit d'Hachi. Je ne le savais pas si obéissant… à creuser.

Il se posa à côté de Shakky, observant lui aussi la peau de mon visage.

-« On dirait des sortes de craquelures… comme des écailles.»

-« Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu ces marques. », Déclara le vieil homme. « Je me demande comment c'est arrivé… »

-« Hmm… par craquelures, vous voulez parler de ça ? », demandais-je, essayant de me faire une place dans la conversation.

Ils posèrent leur regard avide d'informations sur la main que je leur tendais, même Hachi s'était calmé et était venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

Shakky prit ma main, sur laquelle résidaient encore les traces de craquelure bien que la plaie ait déjà cicatrisée. Elle la regarda rapidement, puis invita Rayleigh à faire de même.

-« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Mes mains m'ont brûlées et puis d'un coup la blessure est apparue... Ça ressemblait vraiment à des écailles. »

Un silence s'installa après ma déclaration. Shakky et Rayleigh se questionnèrent du regard, lançant parfois des regards inquiets en direction d'Hachi.

-« … Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? »

Je demandais ça en vain. Je n'avais pas de réponse… A force de les voir me regarder, puis regarder vers Hachi, je commençais à me poser des questions.

-« H-Hola, vous ne pensez quand même pas que… » Je marquais un long silence, sous leur regard intrigué, avant de continuer ma phrase. « … je suis un homme-poisson ? »

Pendant une seconde, mes interlocuteurs affichèrent un air surpris. La main de Rayleigh vint me frapper gentiment la tête, pendant qu'ils se mirent tous à pouffer de rire.

-« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Heiki ! Un homme-poisson n'aurait pas failli se noyer dans l'océan. », Se moqua le vieil homme.

-« Mais… et les écailles ? »

-« Ne nous avançons pas trop. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit vraiment d'écailles… », lança Shakky, rationnelle.

-« Ouais, mais ça y ressemble vachement. », Rajouta Rayleigh d'un ton assuré, comme s'il avait sorti l'argument de l'année.

-« Toi, alors… Tu voudrais bien arrêter ? Tu vas inquiéter Heiki. », Râla-t-elle.

-« Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ça ressemble à des écailles. », Plaida-t-il.

J'eus préférer les interrompre tout de suite avant que cela ne se transforme en scène de ménage…

-« C'est pas grave. », Tranchais-je. « Je trouverais bien la réponse à mes questions plus tard. »

Acquiesçant d'un geste de tête, Shakky termina de nettoyer mes petites blessures.

-« Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable que tu prennes un bain. »

-« Vraiment…? », Dis-je, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'eau, pas du tout en fait. Je me levais du canapé pour m'enfuir, mais le mot « bain » avait apparemment mis Rayleigh sur ses gardes vu qu'il m'attendait déjà en face. Autant dire qu'essayer de lui échapper était juste impossible… Et comme à chaque fois, lui et Shakky me firent prendre mon bain de force.

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour dans le canapé, plus brillante de propreté qu'une pièce de 100 berrys fraichement lustrée par une rousse avare, j'attendais impatiemment que le repas soit prêt. Hachi aidait Shakky aux fourneaux, pendant que Rayleigh était partit chercher quelque chose.<p>

J'étais donc seul dans le bar, à me questionner sur ma véritable identité, ainsi que sur celle de Rayleigh, Shakky et même Hachi. Aucun de nous quatre ne correspondait à la définition du mot « normal » dans le dictionnaire il faut dire, il y avait forcément des explications derrière tout ça.

Je fus tiré de ma réflexion par des objets qui se posaient sur la table devant moi. De vieux vêtements déchirés, quelque chose ressemblant à un collier et un katana. Le tout était assez sale et abîmé. Je levais les yeux pour regarder Rayleigh qui venait de m'apporter tout ça.

-« Tiens, c'est tout ce que tu portais quand on t'a repêché. », Lança-t-il. « Ça t'aidera peut-être à te souvenir de quelque chose. »

Il s'assit à côté de moi, et balada son regard un peu partout dans la pièce d'un air gêné. Je le regardais d'un air intrigué. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit.

-« On… On peut discuter un peu, si tu veux. », Grogna-t-il. « Tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, non… ? »

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête.

-« En effet, à commencer par celle-ci : Qui tu es vraiment ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas me le dire, ou est-ce qu'il avait peur de le dire ? Je fronçais les sourcils, affichant un air énervé.

-« Rayleigh, réponds-moi ! », m'exclamais-je. « Si tu ne me le dis pas, je demanderais à Shakky. »

-« Hmm… je suppose qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne pourra pas te préserver plus longtemps de toute manière. », marmonna-t-il.

J'étais prête à tout entendre. Est-ce qu'il y avait encore des choses pouvant m'étonner, maintenant ? La vérité ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Pas plus terrible qu'apprendre que j'étais esclave, et un objet de collection…

-« Par où commencer… ? »

Il se leva, alla chercher une petite pile de papier caché au fond d'un tiroir et revint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il me présenta un vieux journal, datant d'i ans, jauni par le temps, troué et froissé, mais toujours lisible. Il m'invita à lire la une, assez conséquente et accompagné d'une photo. Le titre était accrocheur : « La fin du Seigneur des Pirates ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire l'article en entier dans le silence qui pesait sur la pièce. J'apprenais alors le nom d'un homme, Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates et propriétaire du plus gros trésor du monde : le One Piece. Cet homme, présent sur la photo, menacé à la gorge par deux sabres et sur le point d'être exécuté, arborait pourtant un large sourire fier et provoquant, riant au nez de tout ceux venus le voir mourir. Cette photo me prit à la gorge. Il était décrit dans l'article comme le plus grand criminel du monde, le plus redoutable des pirates, et pourtant je m'étais prise d'affection pour lui à la simple vu d'une photo immortalisant les dernières secondes de sa vie…

Mais pourquoi me montrer cela ? Je relevais les yeux vers Rayleigh, en quête de nouvelles réponses.

Mais je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir.

Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux de mon père, qui fixaient l'article. Il semblait se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher ses yeux de couler.

Mon cœur se serra. Son visage traduisait une telle tristesse… Avec ses yeux, il semblait parler avec l'homme de la photo. Je n'osais même plus respirer. Je pouvais presque les entendre discuter. Presque. Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Rayleigh s'entrouvrent, accompagnées par quelques larmes, roulant maintenant sur ses joues.

-« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Roger… », Souffla-t-il.

C'était trop. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça plus longtemps. Je le saisis par la chemise, le secouant un peu avant de poser mon front contre son torse.

-« Ca a dû être dur… je suis désolée de te faire repenser à tout ça. »

Il ne me répondit que par une sorte de gémissement. Sa tristesse prouvait qu'il connaissait bien Gol D. Roger, qu'il avait été son ami ou son frère, et qu'ils avaient surement vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Je pouvais maintenant déduire, malgré l'émotion qui me nouait la gorge, que Rayleigh avait surement été un pirate. Je n'osais pas relever la tête, je ne voulais plus revoir ses larmes.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte menant aux appartements de Shakky, les yeux de celle-ci brillaient. Cachée derrière la porte entrouverte, elle observait la scène dans le silence avec un regard triste. Apparemment, son vieil « ami » souffrait toujours de la mort de son capitaine, et de la dissolution de son équipage il y a presque 10 ans.


	8. La voie du pirate

Coucou les amis !

Quelle vitesse, voilà déjà le chapitre 8 \(^-^)/  
>Je suis ravie d'être arrivée jusque là ~ Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires, c'est ultra motivant l'air de rien, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à continuer !<br>J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :3  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

**KaizokuNoYume.**

* * *

><p>Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps je suis restée contre lui sans oser lever les yeux pour le regarder. Seulement quelques minutes, si ça se trouve. Mais ça m'avait déjà semblé être une éternité…<p>

Hors de question de rester là plus longtemps. Déterminée, je me levais en vitesse et couru vers le comptoir du bar. Rayleigh, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, surement trop occupé à se morfondre sur le passé.

En fouillant un peu, je n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le « dangereux bocal » de mon vieux, derrière le bar. Je revins donc en courant, mon précieux butin en main, et me jetais violemment sur Rayleigh qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir au danger imminent.

-« PIMENT ROUGE ! »

… C'était le nom de la chose que je venais de lui faire manger de force, sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

Les yeux ronds sous l'effet de la surprise, il avala difficilement, puis toussa en se tenant la gorge. Je lui tendis une petite bouteille de boisson puante dont il raffolait, que j'avais aussi trouvé dans sa cachette -pas si secrète que ça-, et il s'en saisit aussitôt, la vidant presque en une seule gorgé. Il toussa encore avant de me lancer un regard presque assassin, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

-« T'essaie de me tuer ? », s'écria-t-il.

-« Non, penses-tu. », Soufflais-je, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-« Espèce de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car je ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps de le faire.

Je l'avais serré contre moi, le plus fort que je pouvais. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour me justifier, je savais qu'il comprendrait. Sa main se posa doucement dans mon dos.

-« Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée... Ça va mieux, maintenant. », Affirma-t-il.

La main dans mon dos glissa sur mon bras et me saisit le poignet, me forçant à me rassoir sur le canapé et mettant fin à cette câlinerie pourtant si rare.

-« Bon, j'en étais où ? », dit-il en buvant les dernière gouttes de sa bouteille.

-« Tu étais pirate, donc ? »

Il hésita un peu, mais voyant que j'étais très intéressée par son histoire, il se décida à tout me raconter depuis le début.

Il me raconta aussi sa rencontre avec Roger. Le fruit du hasard, ou plutôt du destin d'après celui-ci.

La maison de Rayleigh avait brûlé, il avait donc volé un bateau pour vivre dedans. Chose tout à fait logique à l'entendre parler. Je pensais que c'était l'âge qui l'avait rendu bizarre, mais apparemment il avait toujours était comme ça…

-« […] Et c'est un jour où je picolais tranquille au soleil, amarré au port, que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ce qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami. », Continua-t-il, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Je ne m'étais apparemment pas trompé en regardant la photo de ses derniers instants. Le Roger que Rayleigh était en train de me décrire était très proche de celui que j'avais imaginé. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer que son futur capitaine le considérait déjà comme un ami de longue date, et l'enrôla de force, lui et son bateau, avec une candeur naturelle hors du commun. Ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

J'écoutais le récit de la vie de Rayleigh d'une oreille particulièrement attentive, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme le plus précieux des breuvages.

Rayleigh aurait pu me parler des heures durant de sa vie de pirate et de ses aventures avec Roger, mais s'arrêta lorsque Shakky et Hachi firent irruption dans le bar avec le repas.

-« Allez, mes petits pirates. On arrête de discuter et on mange avant que ça ne soit froid. », Dit-elle, tout sourire.

-« Gnyuuh ! Désolée pour l'attente. », S'excusa Hachi.

-« C'pas trop tôt. », Lança Rayleigh, cherchant à taquiner l'équipe de cuisiniers.

Il se tourna vers moi, et posa une main sur ma tête.

-« Je te raconterais la suite plus tard. », Chuchota-t-il, avec son grand sourire que j'étais contente de revoir.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Il faut dire que l'on y avait mis un sacré bazar… Il prit son tas de vieux documents, et moi ce qui était apparemment mes effets personnels. … Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une vision dans un moment pareil. Le simple fait de prendre le katana et de le poser au sol avec mes vêtements avait fait ressurgir quelque chose du fin fond de ma tête. Ce fut très rapide. Je vis la silhouette de quelqu'un devant moi se retourner, et me tendre soudainement la main en criant quelque chose.

… Qui était-ce ? Je ne me souvenais déjà plus à quoi cette personne ressemblait, et je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle avait hurlé.

-« … Heiki ! Eh oh, t'es partie où ? »

La main de Shakky s'agitait devant mes yeux.

-« Ah ! Euuh… Oui ? », Bégayais-je, ne me souvenant plus de ce que je faisais.

-« Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose ? Tu as eu comme une absence. », Demanda Shakky, l'air inquiet.

-« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai vu quelqu'un… mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui c'était. »

-« Pas très utile comme info. », Dit Rayleigh, déjà en train de manger.

-« Gnyuh, tu devrais te dépêcher de manger Hei-kun, car Rayleigh ne va rien te laisser. », Informa Hachi en riant.

-« Hein ? »

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je me ruais vers ma place pour espérer avoir encore de quoi me remplir la panse.

* * *

><p>[ … ]<p>

Nous courions le plus vite que nous le pouvions, poursuivis par ces gens. Il me disait de ne pas ralentir, et me tirait par la main. Mais les gens se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Maladroitement, je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose, lâchant sa main avant de m'étaler lourdement sur le sol.

Il se retourna vers moi, et me tendit la main en criant. Je criais aussi, mais ils m'avaient déjà attrapé.

… Une énorme bête, avec des crocs acérés, se jeta sur moi dans un féroce grognement. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces.

J'étais dans le canapé du bar, couverte de sueur. Rayleigh était à moitié allongé par terre, et grognait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tentant le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes.

J'entendais déjà les pas de Shakky se précipité vers cette pièce. J'avais dû faire un mauvais rêve, et j'avais surement réveillé tout le monde en hurlant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », Demanda Shakky, surgissant dans la pièce, encore en nuisette.

-« Heiki a fait un cauchemar… enfin je crois. », Supposa Rayleigh en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. « En tout cas, cette petite a beaucoup de poigne. »

-« … Pardon de vous avoir réveillé. »

J'avais repris mes esprits. Il était tôt, mais le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Rayleigh se releva puis s'assit à côté de moi, tandis que Shakky retourna dans ses appartements le temps d'enfiler une tenue présentable.

-« Alors, tu as rêvé de quoi pour me mettre au tapis comme ça ? », Demanda Rayleigh en riant.

-« … Je… je ne me souviens plus des détails. Par contre, je suis certaine que j'ai vu la même personne qu'hier soir. »

-« Celle de ta vision ? »

-« Oui… Il y avait aussi des gens qui nous poursuivaient, et une énorme bête est apparue. »

-« Ah… une bête ? T'as pas plus précis. »

-« Non. Je sais juste que ça avait des dents énormes, et que ça grognait. »

-« Comme un chien ? »

-« Euh… »

Shakky vint interrompre notre échange hautement philosophique en nous proposant un petit déjeuner. Chose que nous ne pouvions pas refuser bien entendu.

J'enfilais des vêtements, puis jetais un regard intrigué à mes « affaires », toujours posées sur le sol depuis hier, avant de rejoindre le comptoir où Shakky nous préparait à boire. J'avais pris l'habitude de prendre du café le matin, ça ne dérangeait personne, mais Shakky disait que c'était surement Rayleigh et ses piments qui avaient détraqué mon palais d'enfant.

-« Ray-san, tu pourrais arrêter de boire de l'alcool en même temps que ton café ? Ça pue et ça donne un mauvais exemple à Heiki. », Gronda Shakky, menaçant Rayleigh avec sa cigarette.

-« Parles pour toi qui fume avec ton café. T'aurais pas déjà trempé ta clope dans la tasse par inadvertance ? », Rétorqua Rayleigh avec son air moqueur.

-« Non, jamais. », Dit-elle sèchement en secouant sa cigarette au-dessus de la tasse de Rayleigh.

-« Non ! Mon café ! », Cria-t-il.

-« Bois-le. », Ordonna-t-elle. « Tu sais ce qui arrivera sinon… »

L'air menaçant de Shakky fit plier le terrible pirate, qui déglutit avant de boire son café, non pas sans grimacer. Je le regardais en coin avec un léger sourire, terminant déjà les dernières gouttes de ma tasse.

-« D'ailleurs, où es Hachi ? », Demandais-je en remarquant l'absence de notre poulpe favoris.

-« Ah. Il doit se préparer à partir. », Bougonna Rayleigh.

-« Tu lui en veux encore ? », Soupira Shakky.

-« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Hachi doit rejoindre sa bande de Pirates. », Me répondit-elle, avec son habituel sourire.

-« Hein ? Hachi est un pirate ? », M'exclamais-je.

Rayleigh quitta la pièce. Je me retournais vers Shakky, le regard plein de questions. Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Hachi a rejoint des pirates hommes-poissons il y a quelques semaines. Tu as du remarquer qu'il ne logeait pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête, l'invitant à continuer ses explications.

-« Il aurait déjà dû partir depuis longtemps, mais il voulait absolument rester un peu avec toi. », Dit-elle avant de souffler un nuage de fumée. « Mais maintenant il doit les rejoindre, sinon il ne pourra pas partir en mer avec eux. »

-« Je comprends… », Soufflais-je, un peu triste à l'idée qu'Hachi parte. « Mais c'est dangereux, non ? Est-ce que ça ira pour Hachi ? »

-« C'est justement ce qui inquiète ton père. », Lança-t-elle, avant de marquer un blanc en réalisant ses mots. « Enfin… Ray-san. »

-« Quoi, alors il est juste inquiet ? », soupirais-je, soulagée. « J'avais peur qu'il soit en colère contre Hachi à cause d'hier… »

-« Aucun risque. », affirma-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire. « C'est normal qu'en tant qu'anciens pirates à la retraite, nous soyons inquiets pour votre générations. »

-« J'imagine… »

Je regardais en direction de la porte où Rayleigh était sorti.

-« Alors tu étais pirate, toi aussi. »

Elle se mit à rire, comprenant que Rayleigh ne m'avait pas mise au courant, mais que je m'en doutais déjà.

-« Et oui. » Elle contourna le bar pour venir vers moi. « Ne tardons pas, Ray-san doit déjà être au bord de l'eau. »

-« Au bord de… hein ? »

Elle m'entraina dehors, me guidant à travers les Groves durant de longues minutes, avant que l'on arrive enfin « au bord de l'eau ».

Je n'étais jamais venue ici depuis que j'étais ici. Une gigantesque quantité d'eau s'étendait à l'horizon, à tel point que je ne pouvais pas en voir le bout… Alors c'était ça l'océan ?

Nous fîmes quelques pas pour rejoindre Hachi et Rayleigh qui attendaient.

-« Gnyuuh ! Heiki ! », S'exclama Hachi en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es venue ? Je suis si content ! »

-« T'allais partir sans dire au revoir ? », Lui soulignais-je d'un regard en biais.

-« Mais… Mais non voyons ! », Dit-il, avant de lancer un regard de détresse à Rayleigh.

-« Oui, Shakky commence à déteindre sur elle… », Chuchota Rayleigh compatissant.

Les épaules des deux hommes se hérissèrent en sentant le regard de Shakky se poser sur eux.

-« Reviens nous voir, Hachi. », dit-elle en souriant.

-« Promets-moi qu'on se reverra, Hachi. », Ordonnais-je, affichant une moue triste.

Hachi me reposa au sol, et serra mon petit doigt avec le sien. Je regardais nos petits doigts entrelacés en levant un sourcil. Drôle de coutume… Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait avec un regard sincère.

-« C'est promis. »

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de plonger dans l'eau. Nous nous approchions le plus possible, pour le voir une dernière fois. La tête hors de l'eau, il nous fit signe avec quelques-unes de ses mains. Je brandis mes bras pour faire de même.

-« Au revoir Hachi ! »

Et il disparut dans les profondeurs de l'océan…

La main de Shakky se posa sur ma tête, me faisant chasser les larmes de mes yeux. Je n'étais pas bête, un pirate, ça partait surement pour toute une vie, ou au moins pour un long moment…

-« Tu le reverras un jour, t'en fais pas. », Dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-« Bon, ma petit crevette ! », Interpella Rayleigh, déjà en train de repartir. « Si tu veux protéger quelque chose la prochaine fois, faut t'entrainer. »

-« Hola, Rayleigh ! Tu comptes quand même pas … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le rire gras de Rayleigh confirma ses craintes. Elle me prit par la main, m'entrainant à la suite de Rayleigh pendant que je jetais un dernier regard vers l'océan…

_Ça doit être chouette, d'être pirate._


	9. Éveil

... Mais devinez qui voilà ? :'D  
>Bonjour, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Hoo...<p>

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir disparu de la circulation comme ça, mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration, du coup j'ai attendu que ca revienne. ;_;

Donc me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre qui m'a parut très long à écrire... surement parce que c'est un passage... disons... complqiué ?

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et à très vite (j'espère aussi) pour de nouveaux chapitres ^-^

Merci encore pour votre soutien ! :3

**KaizokuNoYume**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Hachi avait quitté Shabondy, et était parti rejoindre son équipage de « Pirates du Soleil ». Ils commençaient déjà à faire parler d'eux, et étaient très recherchés par le gouvernement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais malgré mon inquiétude, je ressentais une sorte de fierté… Mon ami allait surement devenir quelqu'un de fort !<p>

Ici, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Enfin… normal, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon mot…

-« Heiki, où es-tu~ ? »

Je retiens précipitamment ma respiration, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur ma joue. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite, l'air inquiet, sur mes gardes. Il est proche, et ne tardera pas à me trouver si je reste là.

… En y repensant, on pourrait croire que je joue à cache-cache avec mon père, vu comme ça… Ah, si seulement c'était si simple.

Depuis que Hachi est parti, Rayleigh à commencer à « m'entrainer ». Je ne comprends pas vraiment le but de ce que je vis depuis, mais c'est l'enfer. Il ne me laisse pas respirer une seule seconde ! Je dois constamment rester sur la défensive, car je ne sais jamais quand il va me sauter dessus.

Je me suis déjà fait avoir une vingtaine de fois, et je ne veux vraiment pas que ça recommence ! Shakky m'a dit que ce qu'il utilisait sur moi, à dose minime bien sûr, s'appelait « Haki ». Si je ne suis pas concentrée au moment où il décide de m'attaquer, je me prendrais encore cette sorte de décharge électrique… C'est super désagréable, vraiment, j'aimerais ne plus subir ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, avant de me laisser doucement glisser le long de l'énorme tronc rayé du Yarukiman Mangrove –dont je n'arrive toujours pas à atteindre le sommet soit dit en passant, mais j'y arriverais un jour !

Heureusement que Shakky m'a offert un gilet vert récemment, j'arrive presque à me fondre dans la couleur du décor grâce à ça. Je pose le pied à terre prudemment, et regarde attentivement les alentours. Je ne sens plus la présence de Rayleigh… « Peut-être est-il allé me chercher ailleurs ? », Pensais-je naïvement, pleine d'espoir.

A pas de velours, je me dirige vers le bar, dans le but d'aller respirer auprès de Shakky –le seul endroit vraiment sur dans ce monde-, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y rester trop longtemps, car même si Shakky est semble-t-il de mon côté, elle reste la complice de Rayleigh, et disparait soudainement en me laissant à la merci de celui-ci lorsque mon temps est écoulé…

Sans baisser ma garde -car je me suis déjà fait avoir juste devant la porte…-, je pousse la porte et saute à l'intérieur de la pièce, roulant quelques secondes au sol avant de disparaitre au fond de la pièce, cachée derrière le canapé. … Après quelques secondes de silence, je me penche sur le côté pour observer la pièce. Personne…. Je soupire, soulagée.

-« Si ce que tu cherches, c'est Rayleigh, rassures-toi il n'est pas là~ »

J'étouffe un cri en me redressant d'un coup, prête à me jeter sur… Shakky qui venait de surgir de derrière moi.

-« T-Tu m'as fait peur ! », M'exclamais-je, reprenant mon souffle.

-« Excuse-moi, mais c'était vraiment tentant. », Dit-elle, en ricanant. « Un petit creux ? »

-« Ah, bonne idée. »

Un grognement provenant de mon estomac justifia ma réponse. Je m'assis sur le canapé, attendant que Shakky me rejoigne. Elle partit faire chauffer de l'eau pour deux cafés, et sortit une boite de gâteaux.

Mon regard se posa sur une boite en bois, posée sur un tonneau à côté du canapé depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Elle contient mes affaires… tout ce qui reste de la vie dont je ne me souviens pas.

Je fis tomber le couvercle de la boite d'un coup de main nonchalant, pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il ne restait vraiment pas grand-chose… Les lambeaux de vêtements ont été soigneusement observés par Shakky, et ne détiennent aucune information. Le katana est vieux, rouillé, et la lame est brisée, mais Rayleigh continue de l'étudier le peu de temps où il me laisse en paix, pour essayer d'en obtenir quelque chose. Et puis, il y a… ce collier. Je le tire de la boite pour le soulever jusque devant mes yeux. Il ne ressemble à rien de plus qu'une babiole vendu dans les échoppes de souvenirs… Ah. C'est drôle, dit comme ça… C'est vrai que c'est un souvenir, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Shakky posa les tasses de café sur la table devant nous, ainsi que la boite de gâteaux, et s'assit à côté de moi.

-« Ca ne te rappelle toujours rien ? », Demanda-t-elle.

-« Non, rien du tout… »

Je pris ma tasse d'une main, et fit doucement tourner le café encore trop chaud à l'intérieur. Shakky posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Allez, ça reviendra. », lança-t-elle, d'une voix rassurante, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café bouillant comme si de rien était.

-« Je ne sais pas si je veux m'en souvenir ou non… Je suis curieuse, mais en même temps j'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. »

-« Je comprends… »

Elle me tendit la boite de gâteaux. Je pose le collier sur mes genoux, pour prendre un gâteau de ma main maintenant libre.

-« Et si tu mettais ce collier autour de ton cou ? Peut-être que ça déclenchera quelque chose… »

Je faillis avaler le gâteau de travers. Après avoir toussé quelques secondes, je m'exclamais :

-« Et si ça déclenchais un truc affreux ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

-« C'est peut-être une bonne chose ! », Dit-elle, insistante. « Allez, tu vas pas te changer en Roi des Mers non plus ! »

Elle passa le collier de force autour de mon cou. Effrayée, je ferme les yeux, attendant que le pire arrive… mais rien ne vint.

-« Bon… je pensais que ça serait plus efficace. », Soupira Shakky, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-« Arrête ! », je ris nerveusement. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me changer en - »

Je ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase, le dernier mot venait tout bonnement de s'envoler. Shakky arqua un sourcil, intriguée, attendant la fin de ma phrase. J'étais désemparée. J'allais dire quelque chose de vraiment évident pour moi pendant une seconde, mais ça avait disparu. Un fort sentiment de frustration s'empara de moi, au point de faire trembler mes mains. Je pose alors la tasse sur la table et me lève d'un coup, laissant Shakky seule sur le canapé.

-« Euh… Heiki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », Demanda-t-elle, me regardant faire les 100 pas dans la pièce, une main sur le visage.

-« Non… J'allais m'en souvenir ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça a disparu ? C'était quoi ? »

Shakky me regardait avec un air de plus en plus inquiet, et finit par se lever pour me rejoindre.

-« Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? Heiki ? »

Elle avait beau me parler, c'est comme si je ne l'entendais pas. J'étais focalisé sur cette chose. C'était très important, je le savais. Et pourtant…Pourtant je ne m'en souvenais pas !

Je commençais à bouillir intérieurement. Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'avais chaud. Ça m'énerve… Oui, ça m'énerve !

Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre autour de moi que mon cœur qui battant rapidement et ma propre voix résonnant dans ma tête. La voix de Shakky, elle, était déjà loin. Quelque chose me gênait, m'empêchait de réfléchir. Je mis instinctivement la main sur mon œil droit, je voulais retirer les bandages qui m'obstruaient la vue.

-« Ne fais pas ça, Heiki ! », Cria Shakky à côté de moi, giflant ma main pour l'arrêter. « Cet œil te fait du mal, non ?! Alors n'y touche pas ! Tu entends ? »

Je relevais le regard vers Shakky, les yeux écarquillés. Elle me fixait, sourcils froncés, me transcendant de son regard sévère, et inquiet à la fois. Pendant une seconde, je ne pensais plus à rien, je ne faisais que fixer Shakky, jusqu'à ce qu'une affreuse sensation se glisse à l'intérieur de moi. Cette sensation sur laquelle j'étais certaine de pouvoir coller le même mot que je venais d'oublier. Plus qu'une sensation, une présence, qui s'empara de moi. Je voulais m'en débarrasser, elle me faisait peur !

Mes bras bougèrent tous seuls, et poussèrent Shakky violemment. Je sentis quelque chose s'échapper de mes bras. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ma vision se troubla, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent. Tous ce que je pu voir, ce fut Shakky s'effondrant sur le sol après avoir heurté le bar. J'avais terriblement chaud. Ma peau brûlante était déjà trempée. J'étouffais. Il me fallait de l'air. Mes jambes se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent à l'instant où je rouvris la porte, et mes yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, que mon corps fut parcouru par une désagréable décharge. Immédiatement, je sentis une insoutenable vague de chaleur s'emparer de moi, pendant que ma peau brûlante devint douloureuse. Une main puissante se posa sur mon épaule. Mes oreilles bourdonnantes parvinrent à capturer la voix familière de Rayleigh…

-« Ca fait 27 fois, Heiki. », Ria-t-il.

Je lui avais répondu « Ce n'est pas le moment… », Mais je n'avais même pas entendu ma propre voix… Mon corps était lourd, et ma tête tournait. Je me sentis perdre pied, et pourtant, mon corps, lui, était toujours debout. Je revis cette horrible image dans ma tête. Cette énorme bête hurlait, pendant que je perdais conscience.

_« Shakky, je crois que j'ai réveillé un monstre… »_


End file.
